<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Circle by JoHu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567428">Full Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHu/pseuds/JoHu'>JoHu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHu/pseuds/JoHu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As his wedding day approaches Black Star reflects on his past …and the woman who unknowingly helped him return to his roots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well quarantine led to the revival of my love for Soul Eater, specifically the manga. Is the Soul Eater fandom even still alive? I’ve always loved all the characters but something about Black Star and Tsubaki always gets me right in the feels every time. I ship it and I ship it hard. The second chapter will be very spicy, you have been warned. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (but wouldn't that be freaking amazing? lol).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d surpassed god and no one could tell him any differently. While many had scoffed at that assertion during his early teenage years that didn’t bother him. He’d always been ahead of his time so it was understandable that they’d all take a while to catch up. The scoffs and disdain had morphed over the years into somewhat reluctant respect. He’d attained that status of Bushin, a literal warrior god. His greatness could no longer be denied. Even more unexpectedly, he’d helped to foster a mischievous young witch through her formative years. For that he was admired. Respect and admiration from the masses was all well and good but he didn’t particularly care about it. Relished it, yes, but he didn’t need it, he had never needed anyone’s validation. There was only a single person who had never scoffed at his claims of greatness, always supported him even when she disagreed with his methods and never sought to dim his shine. That was the only opinion he cared about, the opinion of his future wife.</p><p>During their last visit to Japan, he had asked Tsubaki’s father’s permission to marry her. Sanjuro hadn’t seemed too surprised and had enthusiastically given Black Star his blessing. He’d proposed in Death City a month later under a starry night sky, sliding a silver engagement ring with a prominent sapphire onto his teary eyed fiancé’s finger.</p><p>When he’d proposed the idea of a traditional Japanese wedding Tsubaki was understandably surprised.</p><p>“You want to get married in Japan?” she asked sitting next to him on a bench. They were in a park close to their apartment and it was mostly deserted in the late evening. Although he had matured considerably with age he certainly wasn’t one for tradition.</p><p>“You look so at home when we’re in Japan,” he grinned, “especially when you wear your kimonos.”</p><p>She smiled at his words and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>“Well, Japan is your home too.” She said softly, the history of his clan hanging in the air between them. “I would marry you anywhere but Japan does seem to make sense for us.”</p><p>He nodded squeezing her hand, seeking her quiet strength and reassurance which he’d come to rely on over the years. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.</p><p>“It’s where it all started really, you know? I tried all the time <em>not</em> to think about Japan and the Star Clan especially after Sid finally told me what happened. I would never be defined by it, by <em>them</em>. Death City and Shibusen was my home, the only home I’d ever known so nothing else mattered anyway. Then as fate would have it I found my perfect partner at Shibusen, a shadow weapon and literal Japanese goddess.”</p><p>Tsubaki stared at him with wide dark blue eyes, mouth slightly ajar and a blush dusting her cheeks at his description of her. It was rare for him to be so candid with his feelings so she remained silent waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“Our apartment is straight outta Japan,” he smirked, chuckling slightly. He didn’t care what their apartment looked like in his early teens, only that his workout equipment was in it. She had added her personal touch to the décor and if the tatami mats, chabudai table and shoji dividers made her feel more at home then he was all for it. He’d quickly adapted and soon had his own kanji scrolls hanging on their wall declaring his greatness.</p><p>“And I really like it, I always have.” He continued.</p><p>Tsubaki could only stare at her future husband, her head titled slightly to the side in wonder. It had simply been natural to her to decorate in such a way. She had no idea that just their home’s décor had stirred up such deep emotions in him, buried emotions.</p><p>“Every time we went to those remote Japanese villages on assignment there’d be some old geezer pointing out my tattoo, calling me a Star Clan murderer. It didn’t bother me though because I was always a bigger man than that. But still, I could never wait to get the hell out of Japan again.”</p><p>Tsubaki squeezed his hand attempting to impart some comfort.</p><p>“Then we went to Shin and the same shit happened of course…but you settled things with your brother and we got the uncanny sword. We visited your family for the first time. After meeting them I understood why you’re so amazing. Over the years I started to look forward to our trips to visit your family. Japan became one of my favourite places instead of somewhere I tried not to think too much about. Japan <em>is</em> one of my favourite places because of you.”</p><p>Suddenly he snapped out of his extremely rare contemplative mood and she yelped as he effortlessly scooped her up bridal style, paying no mind as she frantically held the back of her short sun dress against her thighs to protect her modesty.</p><p>“So whatya say? Your parents will be super excited too right?” He gave her that trademark wide boyish grin of his that never failed to melt her heart completely. She was so in love with this man that it hurt.</p><p>Modesty forgotten she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.</p><p>“Let’s do it!” she grinned happily.</p>
<hr/><p>The preparations were gruelling but worth it. Sid, Nygus and Angela flew out a week before the wedding to get better acquainted with the Nakatsukasas. Then their group of friends arrived three days before the ceremony, admiring the beauty of the Nakatsukasa mansion as Tsubaki and Black Star escorted them to their rooms.</p><p>The first two days were spent doing fittings for traditional Japanese wedding attire for their friends along with sightseeing. The day before the wedding was spent at a hot springs resort close to the Nakatsukasa residence.</p><p>Tsubaki laughed as Liz sank into the warm spring remarking that it was nice to just relax after Kid’s latest fit about an asymmetrical bonsai tree in the reception area. Liz looked over to where Patty and Angela were giggling over a magazine and moved over to them demanding to see if Patty was being a bad influence on the young witch. Tsubaki turned to where Maka was comfortably perched on a rock smiling at the girls’ antics.</p><p>“So…” Tsubaki began, “Have you told Soul?”</p><p>Maka sighed moving her hands over her slightly rounded belly. Just before Tsubaki had left for Japan three weeks ago Maka had frantically asked if they could meet up. She told Tsubaki about the unexpected pregnancy and had a good, cathartic cry on her friend’s shoulder. Tsubaki was just happy she was there to comfort and calm her friend.</p><p>“Yeah. He wants to get married when we get back to Death City.” Maka said with a frown.</p><p>“Really? That’s great Maka!” Tsubaki smiled.</p><p>“No it’s not. I don’t want to get married just because of the baby.”</p><p>“You’ve been dating for years, I’m sure it’s not just because of the baby.”</p><p>Maka shook her head, “It feels rushed…and we’re so young…I don’t want us to turn out like my parents.”</p><p>Tsubaki saw genuine fear flash in her friend’s eyes and understood the root of the issue.</p><p>“Soul isn’t your father, have a little more faith in him. I’m sure you haven’t told him the extent of your feelings. You need to do that so you two can resolve this…before you can’t fit in a wedding dress at all.” Tsubaki giggled.</p><p>Maka genuinely laughed at the image of her belly bursting dress seams.</p><p>“Yeah I will.” She smiled. “Everything’s just moving so fast, I’m terrified. But I’ve already drawn up a schedule of what the coming months are going look like. It’s the only way I can feel like I have some control over the situation. Soul looked so scared when I brought up the Lamaze classes. I think it really hit home then that this baby is coming in just a few months.” She giggled.</p><p>“See? You’re already getting prepared. You’ll be an amazing mom Maka. You’ll both be great parents.” Tsubaki assured.</p><p>"Thanks Tsubaki, I really missed you these last few weeks. You’re always my voice of reason. I hope Black Star realises what an amazing wife he’s getting.” She muttered, rolling her eyes at the thought of Black Star.</p><p>“Hmmm? I think he’s the amazing one.” Tsubaki smiled dreamily.</p><p>Maka looked at Tsubaki’s smitten face with disbelief and chuckled slightly, “You’re truly the only woman for him Tsubaki.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Men’s Hot Springs</em> </strong>
</p><p>“The hell is Kid?” Black Star asked Soul, returning to the spring after getting a bottle of water.</p><p>“He went to reception a minute ago. Something about a bonsai tree.” Soul shrugged.</p><p>Black Star rolled his eyes as he immersed himself in the spring again.</p><p>“So can I expect to attend your wedding soon after we get back?” Black Star asked his eyebrow arching in question.</p><p>“Dunno. I hope so but Maka doesn’t seem to like the idea too much.” Soul frowned.</p><p>Black Star huffed and waved a dismissive hand, “That’s just Maka being anal as usual, she’ll warm up to the idea.”</p><p>“Shut up she’s not anal. I think she’s scared, about everything. I want her to talk to me about what she’s feeling but she’s wound up pretty tight right now.” Soul sighed.</p><p>“Anal.” Black Star repeated and laughed when Soul flicked water towards his face, “Alright, alright. But seriously man after you get her to admit whatever’s bugging her it’ll all work out. And when you need parenting advice, come to me and Tsubaki, we raised a pretty awesome kid.” He boasted.</p><p>Soul smiled, “You two really did do a great job with Angela. At least you’ll have some idea of what to expect. Gonna try for a kid soon?”</p><p>“We haven’t really talked about it but I wouldn’t mind.” Black Star shrugged.</p><p>“Would be pretty funny if Tsubaki was pregnant at the same time as Maka. Then we could all go to Lamaze class together.” Soul snorted highly amused at the idea.</p><p>“That would be pretty freakin wild!” Black Star laughed.</p>
<hr/><p>Black Star sat companionably with Sid in the expansive gardens surrounding the Nakatsukasa residence the night before the wedding. He was absently stroking the petals of a camellia blossom when Sid spoke up.</p><p>“It’s nice that you two chose Japan. It’s like coming full circle isn’t it?” he reached out and affectionately ruffled the unruly blue strands of Black Star’s hair.</p><p>“Stop treating me like I’m still a kid!” Black Star protested, sounding very much like one at that moment.</p><p>“I’m allowed aren’t I?” Sid chuckled fondly.</p><p>Black Star grinned widely at his foster father. The man who had saved a Star Clan infant when he himself had been only a child and others thought him insane.</p><p>“Sid?” Black Star said, his serious tone causing the man to look over at him questioningly.</p><p>“Thanks.” Black Star said firmly, looking Sid directly in the eye, that one word conveying more emotion that a thousand sentences could ever express.</p><p>Sid smiled. He hadn’t known what would become of the baby he’d saved all those years ago after the elimination of the Star Clan. Even if he was often cocky and brash (traits which had mellowed slightly with age) Black Star had far exceeded any expectation Sid could have possibly had for him. Sid knew the young Bushin’s future wife had played a major role in his development and he was proud (and honestly relieved) that Black Star had found a life partner so perfectly and uniquely suited to him.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Author's Note</strong>: Just to reiterate, the next chapter will include mature content. You have been warned!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Holy Matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their wedding was a modern take on a traditional Japanese ceremony. The couple were seated in the center of the shrine, their family and close friends seated around them as a Shinto priest conducted the various rituals. Black Star looked more sedate than anyone could ever recall, listening intently as the priest spoke. His traditional black haori and striped hakama perfectly complemented his toned frame and highly attractive facial features. He glanced over at Tsubaki who bowed politely as she accepted the sake cup to begin the san-san-kudo ceremony. His breath hitched slightly as he looked her over and not for the first time that day he wondered how in the hell he’d gotten this lucky. She was <em>stunning</em> in her traditional all white ensemble consisting of a furisode kimono with a silk uchikake layered over it. The latter was extravagantly brocaded with orchids and cranes, symbols of prosperity and longevity. Her dark hair, a striking contrast to the white, was expertly arranged in an elegant updo with pure white orchids and plum blossoms tucked into the right side.</p><p>She smiled over at him after drinking the sake and he grinned, accepting the cup to begin his turn. They strayed from tradition and both recited vows to each other instead of only the groom. Thinking that part of the ceremony complete, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow as the priest motioned to Black Star. Said man took a deep breath as he squeezed her hands and began speaking slowly and accurately…in <em>Japanese</em>. Unbeknownst to her he had been learning the proper translation for his words from her parents. She couldn’t help but get teary eyed as he expressed how grateful he was that they’d met at Shibusen. That although he was headstrong he loved that she had always accepted him for exactly who he was. She laughed lightly as he described her as the calm to his chaos. He thanked her for helping him to fully embrace his roots and she had to stop herself from lunging towards him and kissing him senseless as he ended with,</p><p>“Aishiteru, Tsubaki.”</p><p>“Black Star…” she sniffed, squeezing his hands, “Aishiteru.”</p><p>While many of the females in the room were melting over the romantic scene (even though most had no idea what exactly Black Star had said), Soul was slightly alarmed as tears began rolling down Maka’s face.</p><p>“Whoa, hey, are you okay?” he whispered worriedly as the ceremony continued with the couple making offerings at the altar. She shook her head yes quickly, searching in her purse for a tissue as she replied,</p><p>“Black Star, that idiot really has grown up.”</p><p>Soul grinned, hugging her around the waist as the couple exchanged wedding bands and kissed enthusiastically.</p>
<hr/><p>The reception was held in the Nakatsukasa gardens. Much to Black Star’s delight Tsubaki had changed into an extravagant navy blue kimono with a swirling pattern of yellow stars imitating the night sky. They matched the small stars embroidered on the back, sleeves and chest of Black Star’s hakama. The white flowers in her hair were replaced with yellow orchids and pink camellias.</p><p>They enjoyed the company of their guests, the speeches, toasts, cake and in Black Star case especially the food (which he swore still couldn't compare to her cooking), before thanking everyone for attending. It was nearing nightfall when they arrived at the secluded, upscale resort they had decided on for their honeymoon. It was nestled deep in the forests surrounding the Nakatsukasa Mansion. They explored their plush honeymoon suite briefly, admiring as much of the picturesque trees and nearby river as they could from their room window in the fading light. As Tsubaki went to freshen up in luxurious bathroom Black Star stripped down to his boxers, stretching his arms over his head. He flopped onto the bed gracelessly looking around for the TV remote. It had been an amazing but long day and he wouldn’t be surprised if Tsubaki just wanted to go to sleep tonight.</p><p>All thoughts of sleeping flew out of his head as she emerged from the bathroom, her glorious long hair flowing around her hourglass figure, clad in all white lingerie that had his blood rushing south and his mouth falling open.</p><p>The top consisted of a loose, long sleeved and <em>completely</em> sheer off the shoulder babydoll trimmed with lace and held up by thin straps. Her nipples brushed against the fabric teasingly, clearly hard from the constant gentle friction. The top ended just above her thighs where a tiny G-string peaked through enticingly. A sheer thigh high stocking with a lace trim graced her right leg and white open toe platform stilettos with criss-crossing ankle straps completed the outfit.</p><p>She sensually moved over to him, her body like poetry in motion, a knowing smirk on her lips. He scrambled to sit at the edge of the bed as she stood in front of him. She slowly turned around so that he could see the elaborate silk bow just under the small of her back attached to the he top of her G-string.</p><p>She threw him a seductive look over her shoulder, her smirk growing as she glanced down at his lap, pleased by his instantaneous physical reaction to her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?” she asked in a deceptively innocent tone.</p><p>He gaped wordlessly as he took her in. This side of her never failed to stun him into silence and make him feel like a horny teenager all over again. Sure they’d all jokingly teased her about being a closet pervert after the whole Book of Eibon ordeal but little did he know…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>2 years prior</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> “So what is it this time Black Star? What was so important that you had Patty practically drag me out of the restaurant? Because I know you’re behind this.” Tsubaki said kicking off her heels and tossing her purse on the sofa before turning to glare at him angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was right. He’d bribed Patty with the promise of getting her the retired beanie baby giraffe collectible she’d been going on about if she’d kept him informed about Liz’s latest attempt to hook Tsubaki up on a blind date. He didn’t regret it either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were about to kiss that guy!” He said accusingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She threw her hands up with an exasperated look, “So? Kissing isn’t unheard of on a date.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh really? You kiss every guy you go out with then? Wearing next to nothing like that?” he said deliberately moving his eyes over the short strapless red dress, “Does it stop at just kissing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He regretted the words as soon as they’d left his mouth but he held his ground, crossing his arms arrogantly. He swallowed tightly as her eyes narrowed and she walked towards him slowly. He’d long surpassed her in height but the waves of anger coming off her as she looked up at him almost made him step back…almost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you ever try to insinuate that I’m some kind of cheap whor…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dammit! I know you’re not!” he shouted suddenly, not even wanting her to utter the word, “Fuck, Tsubaki of course you’re not I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant…” he said raking his fingers through his hair in pure frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well then what do you mean Black Star? What is it that you want?! What’s the point of ruining every date I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He acted without thinking practically slamming his mouth to hers in an impromptu kiss. Her eyes widened slightly but otherwise she didn’t respond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled back looking at her apologetically, “I’m…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you kiss me?” she asked calmly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him expectantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean why?” he asked narrowing his eyes at her cool demeanour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you kiss me?! Because you like my body? Because I’m your weapon? Do you think you own me?” she questioned sarcastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! NO!” he protested getting seriously pissed off by her uncharacteristically frigid tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then why?!” she demanded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I like you!” he shouted, “No, dammit, I LOVE you Tsubaki! I love every goddamned thing about you and I can’t stand to see you with other men!” he finished angrily turning away from her and dropping his body onto the couch with a huff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kept his eyes stubbornly on the ground as she approached him. He jerked in surprise as she easily straddled his lap and held his face kissing him soundly. Just as he began to respond she pulled back and grinned at his shocked face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.” She said simply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…well why didn’t you ever say anything?” he asked weakly, unsuccessfully attempting to control his body’s reaction to her soft curves pressing against him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned, a very un-Tsubaki like grin, and he stifled a groan as she pushed her ample breasts against his chest. Damn he loved those tits. He'd sure spent enough time trying to catch a glimpse of them but he'd never felt them like this before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t want to...influence,” she said, as she grinded her hips down unto his very obvious erection, "your feelings in anyway.” She finished, smirking as his breathing rapidly sped up. “I probably would have never said anything at all. But then you started sabotaging all my dates and I thought maybe you were jealous of those guys.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck them.” He snapped angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed, “I never did.” She replied looking him straight in the eye, “I’ve always wanted my first time to be with the right person.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grinned widely, “Good!” he declared kissing her deeply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day he lay sprawled on their bed covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. Tsubaki was still on top of him after a rigorous session, kissing his well-muscled chest. They didn’t currently have any assignments, no plans to visit Angela at the nearby apartment she’d moved into a few months prior and no plans to meet up with friends. With nothing else currently on their agenda they’d been exploring their new found intimacy all of the previous night and all day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was fun.” Tsubaki grinned wickedly sitting up and pushing back her hair. She leaned forward and effortlessly released his hands from the cuffs attached to the bed restraints, “I think you liked being at my mercy.” She teased sliding off him and lying beside him, leaning up on her elbow contentedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hell yeah he’d loved it. But still…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…you…Tsubaki, how could I have not known you’re this much of a freak? We’ve shared a room and a bed for years!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t even blush. He made a choking sound as she gripped his cock and pumped him leisurely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because there was no need for you to know.” She said simply, squeezing him lightly and watching him shudder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes as he looked at her as though she’d betrayed him by withholding some massive secret.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So that damn book was right about you." he stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is it really that big a deal Black Star? I like learning about sex and exploring my sexuality. I’m older than everyone in our friend group anyway so it really isn’t that shocking." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The hell it isn’t! We’re all older now and I’ll bet my ass that not one of us has a collection of sex books and toys that huge!” he said pointing accusingly to the still open hidden compartment of her side of the closet which she had revealed to him. A Japanese print of the Kama Sutra lay halfway open on top of the pile showing a raunchy illustration of a reverse cowgirl variation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsubaki shrugged, amusement in her eyes as he huffed out a breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure he was having a hard time reconciling that the same woman who had just bound him to their bed and ridden his dick with wild abandon was the same one who was seemingly the epitome of demureness (despite her often admittedly risqué attire). But he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He grinned down at her mischievously, “My turn to have you at my mercy. I want to try these next…” he said holding up the foreplay dice. She smirked up at him and pulled him down for a heated kiss. </em>
</p><p><strong><em>Presently</em></strong>…</p><p>“Tsubaki, you’re so fucking sexy.” He groaned gipping her slim waist firmly and pulling her towards him. He kissed the small of her back before biting into the soft curve of her plump left ass cheek. She threw her head back with a pleased moan, widening her stance as he slid his hands between her legs, eagerly massaging her through the flimsy crotch of her underwear until he felt her getting wet.</p><p>She escaped his grip as he attempted to pull the crotch of her panties to the side.</p><p>“What gives?” he complained moving to capture her again.</p><p>“What was the point of this lingerie if you’re not even gonna untie the bow!” she laughed evading his grasp again.</p><p>“Fine I’ll untie the bow,” he quickly agreed with a grin. He would do whatever she wanted…his way.</p><p>He pulled the ends of the silk bow and watched the material fall to both sides of her hips exposing the top of the G-string fully. Just as she smiled in satisfaction he gripped the top of the barely there underwear and ripped it off, scooping her off her feet and tossing her on the bed. She landed on her back and barely had time to recover before he was pushing her legs open and running his fingers over her damp slit. She moaned as he slid a finger into her, his tongue moving between her folds in hot pursuit of her clit.</p><p>“Black Star…” she panted his name and he glanced up to see her about to remove the lingerie top.</p><p>“That stays on.” He commanded, “So does the stocking and the heels.”</p><p>She nodded quickly moving her hands from the hem of the sheer top. He was an alpha male through and through, always had been and his dominance turned her on at even the most inopportune times. He knew it too.</p><p>“Play with your nipples.” He ordered, looking at her with hungry eyes as he slid another finger into her.</p><p>She immediately obeyed, shivering at the friction as she moved her fingers over the sheer fabric pinching the pink peaks which had been straining against the lingerie in the cool air of the hotel room.</p><p>“Just like that…” Black Star groaned, enticed by the sight of her wantonly sprawled on the bed, thumbs stimulating her sensitive nipples and hips bucking invitingly towards his invading fingers.</p><p>“Tsubaki, touch your pussy, I wanna watch.” He said brazenly.</p><p>His eyes were so glued to her body he only realised that she’d hooked her heels in his boxers after she’d already started skillfully tugging them down. She licked her lips as his fully erect dick sprang free and met his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll put on a show for you, if you do the same for me.” She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes seductively.</p><p>He smirked and took all of one second to tug his boxers off completely before kneeling on the bed between her spread legs.</p><p>“Whatever my wife wants, she gets.” He replied with a quick grin before gripping his erection with a guttural groan. Her eyes were fixated on his hand as he began rhythmically pumping. She leaned up slightly on her elbows entranced by not only his actions but his body. His muscular arms and chest, prominent six pack and brawny thighs. He was so strong, so compact and powerfully built. So fluid in his movements. He literally made her mouth water.</p><p>He squeezed her thigh with his free hand a knowing smile on his lips as her eyes devoured his body shamelessly. Taking the hint she lay back and spread her legs wider, looking at his reaction as she lightly dampened her fingers at her wet entrance before moving them back up and spreading her lower lips apart. His breath caught and his lashes fluttered as she began rubbing her clit, her eyes closing briefly at the sensation.</p><p>He squeezed the base of his erection to slow himself down, calming his rapidly increasing excitement. His eyes followed her fingers greedily as two slid into her and emerged covered in her natural lubrication. She watched him from under lowered lashes with a grin as she fingered herself faster, raising her hips to meet her fingers restlessly. He’d paused his own actions completely after a while, watching her hand intently, his breathing laboured.</p><p>She blinked as he suddenly stopped her hand, bringing her fingers up to his mouth and sucking her middle finger clean with gusto.</p><p>He groaned at her taste, licking her index before shuddering as she sat up and gripped his dick. She looked up at him mischievously before licking the pre-ejaculate fluid which had gathered at the tip. He breathed in deeply as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head before lightly sucking. He gasped brokenly, fisting his hands in her hair when she dragged her tongue to the base of his erection, teasing the sensitive spots along his scrotum.</p><p>He had amazingly remarkable endurance, but even a man who had surpassed god had his limits.</p><p>“Tsubaki.”</p><p>Correctly interpreting his strained tone she slowly released him from her mouth with a slick pop, licking her lips as she knelt on the bed. He attacked her lips and they both moaned at the intoxicating taste of themselves on each other’s tongues.</p><p>She felt his hands at her hips urging her to turn around and she easily acquiesced, playfully sucking on his bottom lip as she turned away from him. She followed his lead as he pressed his palm gently to the middle of her back and positioned herself on all fours, chest low to the bed and her ass high in the air. She threw him a smoldering look over her shoulder as his large hand gripped her hips, pressing his cock against her weeping entrance.</p><p>“Ummmm, Black Star hurry.” She urged as he pressed the tip in and withdrew teasingly.</p><p>She reached under her body and he groaned watching as her soft fingers wrapped around his erection. He let her take control as she aligned him with her entrance and pushed back onto him. She let out a gasp of exhilaration as he thrusted forward, entering her fully.</p><p>He pulled her up against his body, holding her tightly around the waist and moving one hand up to fondle her generous breasts under the lingerie. He kissed her neck, biting down on the soft, pale skin and licking over the mark soothingly. She moved her hips restlessly trying to urge him to move.</p><p>He held her jaw, turning her face to his and kissing her lips, “Tell me what you want.” He coaxed wanting to hear the words.</p><p>“I want you.” She said against his lips.</p><p>“Try again.” He grinned nipping her bottom lip. There was nothing like hearing his sweet Tsubaki talk dirty.</p><p>She grinned and gave him what he wanted, “I want you to <em>fuck</em> me.”</p><p>She said barely getting out the ‘me’ before she jerked forward in his hold at the force of his thrust. She pushed her hips back in tandem as he set a steady yet unhurried pace.</p><p>“Fuck me faster.” She pleaded after a minute. He denied her request, savouring the feel of sinking into her body, slowly, deeply… deliberately.</p><p>He inhaled deeply as her vaginal muscles suddenly clamped down on him mercilessly. He dropped his forehead unto her shoulder and laughed against her neck, “You play dirty.” He groaned as she repeated the action.</p><p>She giggled as he suddenly pushed her upper body back down unto the bed and yelped as he brought his palm down on her supple right ass cheek with a resounding smack.</p><p>He grinned as she voiced her pleasure, eagerly pushing back onto his cock. He adjusted his kneeling position behind her by planting one foot on the bed for more leverage as he gripped her hips and began fucking her in earnest. He set a furious pace thoroughly enjoying the high pitched gasps and moans she emitted.</p><p>“Ahh! Black Star!”</p><p>He grunted in response, looking down at the heady sight of their bodies repeatedly coming together and enjoying the smacking sound of her ass meeting his hips.</p><p>“Fuck, Tsubaki…” he panted out gritting his teeth, overwhelmed by the hot, wet, tight friction.</p><p>She whimpered at the sensations, feeling the tension in her belly coil tighter. She hurriedly moved her fingers over her slippery clit, right on the precipice of blessed release.</p><p>“Almost there….right there!” she choked out.</p><p>He kept thrusting into her even as she convulsed in his hold, relishing the feel of her contracting around his engorged dick for as long as he could. He shuddered soon after with his own orgasm, gripping her ass tightly as he released inside her.</p><p>Their heavy breathing dominated the room as they recovered. Spent and satisfied he retreated from her body before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to lay against him on the bed. She turned to face him, affectionately brushing her lips against his.</p><p>“That was amazing, you’re amazing.” He said pulling her stocking clad leg on top of his thigh.</p><p>“I think it’s my husband who’s amazing.” She replied with a sweet smile.</p><p>He grinned widely drawing her in for a longer kiss. He played with the top of her lacy stocking as they lazily entangled their tongues, the kiss progressively becoming more lewd and heated. Tsubaki broke the kiss as his hand moved between her legs.</p><p>“We’re not doing anything else until we take a bath.” She said moving off the bed. Her inner thighs were damp with their combined fluids and she wanted to clean off. She also really wanted to make use of the huge tub and jacuzzi. He watched raptly as she pulled off the babydoll, kicked off her heels and peeled off the stocking.</p><p>She laughed as he swept her off her feet moving quickly towards the bathroom.</p><p>“How about <em>in</em> the bath, okay?” he asked eagerly.</p><p>“Okay!” she readily agreed kissing him again.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Author's note</strong>: Yes this was partly inspired by the fact that Tsubaki was revealed to be the one filled with the most lust in the group XD True example of a lady in the streets and a freak in the bed ;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>